elementalmonsterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:XKosh Naranek77B5x/Monster Collection Cup Tournament = Ninjas
Well, I've got to say, this tournament is pretty difficult... I mean, you're limited to only humanoid cards. While I tried to play with some variety in my selections, it all wound up me choosing a bunch of Ninjas and Samurais. Lost a few in the beginning... Now I'm up against a Japanese player (possibly, has the JPN designation at the end of their name). And it's Samurai vs. Samurai. We're whittling each other's life totals down slowly. We're both doing our Reactive Attack, lol! Turn 15 at the moment.... ... and, turn 20. That was interesting. My opponent had a Samurai and Ninja on frontline. I had two Samurai frontline. We both had Dark Jewel, so it's a no-brainer there. Either he had some Dark Element monster (most likely a Ninja or two) and I had two Ninjas rear row. So, to prevent the other player from gaining any kind of advantage, we both kept selecting our Reactive Attack. But, since two Reactive Attacks cancel themselves out, it was down to luck of the draw since both of our AGI values are 33. You can imagine how long the game must've gone on. I deal one point damage, he deals three. He deals one, I deal three. Back and forth, for 20 turns. I can only speculate that he was waiting for a chance to hit me with the Preemptive Strike attack, but neither of our life totals went down far enough that quickly. I was at 24, he was at 20. In one more turn, that would've decided which Samurai walked away alive. Sadly, that was the 20th turn, lol! To the title of the blog, the game designers should've taken into account that the Ninja would basically be owning every single humanoid monster. The only monster with a chance in hell of taking out the Ninja is the Samurai. And there are a lot of other instant death effect monsters out there too, it's insane. And only one humanoid monster out of all of them (not counting possible SR cards) is immune to instant death... The tournament needs to be changed, lol. I so wanted to try different humanoid monsters, but after being set upon by just one Ninja, and being subsequently wiped out (the Ninja has 43 AGI starting, tack on the field effect and that's an insane 46 AGI. Nothing short of preemptive strike is going to beat that). I went the Ninja/Samurai road myself... And even though I still lose at times, I don't feel as bad. Watching myself slaughter a bunch of humanoid monsters with the Ninja is just too OP. I hope they decide to tone down the Ninja somehow, or at least make another monster type available in the tournament. Just to warn other players out there: The Ninja has 43 AGI starting, and has a 3 cost attack that inflicts instant death on the opponent's Humanoid monster. It also nullifies splash damage, so that might be a consideration in which monsters you'd choose for their reverse effect (though, most humanoid monsters do some form of splash damage anyways). Good luck out there, and watch those shadows... Who knows when you'll see a Ninja, lol! Category:Blog posts